


Imperfect Pieces

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Violence, Slight kidnapping, slight depression, slight stalking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan was a male prostitute that spent most of his young life in torment. He'd been abused and raped as a younger boy by his mother's Ex-boyfriend and a close relative. He has always felt indebted to never be happy- to never know the feeling of real love or real trust...but he hadn't met Oh Sehun. Yet.





	1. Fragile Existence

Torment. Luhan had spent most of his young life in torment. When he sought to get his low spirits high it was always smacked down his throat again. He was indebted to never be happy- to never know the feeling of real love or real trust. Who'd want him after all the things that's happened to him or he'd done because of the things that have happened to him? He was disgusting. He felt disusted with himself.

He'd been abused and raped as a younger boy by his mother's Ex-boyfriend. He had been angry that his mother had broken up him the previous day so as a retaliation against it, he come to their house lying to the young foolish Luhan that he had left something important behind inside their house. Being innocent of the elder man's intentions he'd let him in.

He watched the man pretend to be looking around for his fictional possession following behind him until they were standing in front of his mother's bedroom. He had no chance to react as hands grabbed him forcing him inside the bedroom tossing him against the bed hard. The impact of it all had knocked the wind right out of his lungs.

When he tried to struggle against him, he was beaten to point of almost passing out. The only thing he remembered before passing out was hearing him calling out his mother's name in heated anger as he raped him over and over again. For most of which he was passed out for. After that, he remembered awaking to the sound of his mother's cries as she was on the phone talking to the police. His little body had bruises all over it and the man's cum was painting all over his skin.

A few weeks later, the man was caught but by then his mother was already dead, having killed herself racked over with immense guilt at what happened to her son. He never forgave her soul for leaving him all alone to deal with that horrible situation. He was forced to move in with his abusive uncle that same week, who also raped and beat him.

By the time he'd turned eighteen his life had been upside down. He was his school's secret gay whore sleeping with anyone who still was hiding in the closet about their sexuality or trying to figure out if they were playing for the other team. He moved out of his uncle's home as soon as he was of the legal age to do so. Much to his perverted uncle's dismay and he never looked back making sure that the bastard could never find him again.

He never went to college not because wasn't smart enough but because he didn't think he belonged among regular people anymore. He hated himself afterwards but he despised his mother more. He felt that because of her, he was now stuck in never-ending hell.

Luhan braced himself against the wall of the bathroom stall as he was slammed in to by another body hovering over him. He shuddered at the feeling of being so full yet not complete. Inside his soul, he felt empty and alone. None of the men he ever slept with made him feel better about himself.

Yes, Luhan was a male prostitute. He became one in order to substain the emptiness inside of his soul and his heart. His specialty was kinks but not the dangerous ones like blood-play or breath-play. He'd cross-dress if it got his customer to his desired end. Feeding in to their sick kinks got him a whole lot of money and admirers that he could use to his advantage.

Don't get him wrong. He knew how to protect himself other than always using condoms during sex. Yes, I'm talking about blackmail. He had too many important supposedly straight men coming in to his bed not to have blackmailing leverage over their heads.

Luhan whimpered against the walls clutching his insides against the hard length within him. He was so close to cumming, he could feel it deep in his balls. The man behind him could feel it as well with the way his heat strangled his length smirking against his neck as he brushed over his prostate once, no twice before they both were falling apart in a heep together.

Out of breath, he reached down to the connection the man's sex made with his heat slowly removing it from it with a heady moan. He peered at his own cum covering the wall in front of him with a grimace as he stood straight again to clean himself and the gross stall up. He turned to the other man watching as he flushed the condom they had previously used in the toilette. Ignoring the other man's presense completely, with his money in hand he left the bathroom stall checking how he appeared in the mirrors before leaving the bathroom feeling even more disgusted with himself at what he'd just done. Again.

Sehun sighed for the ninth time that night sitting at the bar in the shady hole-in-the-wall he was in. He took a quick swig of the strong smelling brown liquor in front of him, letting it burn the back of his throat as he does with in annoyance dripping down his demeanor. He was only there because the boy he had an immensely annoying crush on was there meeting with another 'potiental mate' for a round of sex.

Oh he knew what Luhan's been doing all of this time and it pissed him off. How can someone that innocent and angelic looking waste his precious body on prostitution? It baffled him. It just didn't seem right in his mind at all.

He glanced from over his shoulder in the direction leading to the bathrooms spotting the object of his desires leaving its proximity. He observed as the boy left the bathroom leaving the bar but that wasn't what caught his attention. No. The man that he'd seen following Luhan in there earlier came out as well fixing his clothes right way with no one noticing anything out of the ordinary. He was way older then both Luhan and himself, looking old enough to be their father- no maybe even their grandfather. The fucking pervert!

Sehun went white-hot with inner rage. He allowed the man to head outside standing up from the stool he'd been perched on paying for his drink and tipping the bartender generously before making his way out of the bar. He trailed behind the man in silence waiting for the right moment to strike. The man stood in front of his cheap rental. Probably cheap enough to keep the press from finding him with another man when he was supposed to be happily married with a wife and kids.

Sehun grabbed the man by the back of his jacket slamming his face in to the side of the car's door. He pulled him back from it watching him cover his wounded face in pain. The bastard's nose was bleeding. He smirked at this, it was probably broken but he didn't care about that. The bastard needed to know his place just like all of the others before him.

He banged the man's back hard against his car's window and door causing the glass to partially crack from impact. He glared down at the frightened man with dangerous eyes. The man shivered in fear still trying to stop the blood flowing from his wounded nose.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him." he said emphazing his every word to make sure the perverted bastard heard him the first time. He hated when they ask him what he'd said knowing full well that they's heard him loud and clear.

"S-stay away from who-o?" the man stuttered in shock by the other's harsh treatment against him. He was a stranger, he didn't know him or if he was the slut's pimp but he was terribly frightened for his life at the moment.

"Acting funny are we? So you didn't fuck that nice and tender piece of angelic meat back there in that bar's bathroom?" Sehun hissed quizzically, darkly chuckling at the man's words. That was a first for him. The previous perverts always knew right away who he was talking about. This man seriously wanted to die, didn't he? He scoffed at the man's foolishness.

"I-I can-n e-explain-" the man stammer afraid that he might say something to further upset the man before him as Sehun cut his words off. He didn't want to hear any of the shitty excuses the man would come up with. He'd heard them all and he was utterly done with them.

"I don't want your explanation, leave him alone or this isn't the worse I could do to you and I'm not talking about your fucking reputation! Now scram before I change my mind and kick your ass just for the hell of it." he growled jacking the man up tossing him to the ground at his feet.

He watched the man scramble to his feet opening his car door to hurry inside. The man sped of in a huff of fear. Sehun sighed turning away from scene where everything had just taken place getting the shock of his life. A very menacing and mincing Luhan stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest in a mother-like scolding manner.

"L-luhan-n-sshi." he mttered at the petite boy's bold presense.

"So you're the one getting rid of all of my customers?" Luhan summed up grimacing at him in turn. He smirked at the handsome man with a lop-sided grin gracing his kissable thin pink lips. He was suspicious of someone running away all of his customers or potential Johns in past few weeks, so he laid out a trap tonight getting off nicely in the process since he was kind of horny.

"Yes." he scowled in disgust remembering how all those men defiled his pretty little angel.

"Tell me something then-" Luhan began to say something else but Sehun cut him off.

"Anything." he sighed waiting for him to say what he desired of him.

"Why have you done that?" Luhan asked giving a mockingly piercing look as if he knew about his stalkerish crush on him.

"I want you." he simply stated. Luhan's eyes dilated in shock from his words.

"W-what-t?" Luhan stuttered backing away from the other. He thought he'd never hear such words said to him in such a loving manner. All before they were uttered to him filled with greedy lust. His heart beat sped up, elated by the simple gesture.

"You heard me the first time. I said that I want you and I will take you by force if I have to." he said glaring at the man he's come to love over time.

"Who said I'd go with you?" Luhan scoffed with the bat of his thick eyelashes. He was not about to fall for such simple words. No, he was not going to get lust confused with love. No one could ever love him. He was a revolting disease. A nasty unwanted malignant growth. He would never believe that anyone desired him for love other than sex. Sex was all that he was.

"Who said I was asking for your premission. I will have you, Luhan. I will tongue fuck you open bare- make you cum without even being able to touch yourself and then when you think that you can't handle anymore of me; I will fuck you in to the mattress of my bed until your legs give out on you whilst I'm folding your body over making you cum harder than you have ever came in your entire sex life. Now tell me Luhan, wouldn't you like that?" he explained loving the expression of bewilderment on the other's beautiful features.

Luhan was stunned by his words feeling his dick harden and his heat clench in anticipation at the thought of being thoroughly fucked by the other man. He was bewildered, his cheeks burning red, he nearly fell down to his knees with his body flooding with white heat. In all of the years he's had sex and experienced the different of types kinks in the entire world, he's never been this naturally horny or needy ever before in his entire life.

"Sure you will." he said as calmly as he could muster himself to making it seem like he wasn't bothered or affected by his words at all but fuck it all to hell, he was hot all over. He hadn't expected his words to get him so completely aroused. Almost clouding his judgement entirely.

Before he knew it, he was scooped up bridal style in Sehun's arms. He peered up at him seeing his hooded eyes for the first time. Oh damn! He could come right there from just that look. He wanted him. He could feel it from the way his heart was beating erratically inside of his chest when he placed his palms there to try and fight him off him.

"You can fight and struggle all you like but this is going to happen tonight." he sighed walking him to his apartment that just so happened to be a few blocks away.

"What gives you the right to decide that?" Luhan hissed out pretending to not like the other's dominant behavior. Oh shit! He wanted him to dominate him during sex in bed.

"The way your body reacts to me. I bet that with all of those indecently gross men you've been tossing your cooch at haven't even satisfied you sexually at all. Am I right?" he said mocking the boy in his arms knowing it'd get him all railed up with anger blazing heat. A blaze he wanted to explore in the comfort of his own bedroom.

"N-no!" Luhan gasped out flushed that he could guess so easily about his poor sex life.

"C'mon Luhan, your body doesn't lie to me so you shouldn't either." he teased him loving the feisty nature of his angel more and more.

"H-how do you even know my name-e?" Luhan tumbled over his words hearing his name come from the other's mouth in such a sinfully sweet manner.

"Right now that doesn't really matter, making you feel amazing and wanted, does." he retorted slyly as if telling him anything would ruin the magic of the night ahead. Luhan blushed resting his head against his chest to hide his face in embarrassment.

It wasn't long before they were at the steps to his apartment. He walked them up finding to unlock the front door without having to place his angel down on to his feet even though Luhan made protests about it. Nevertheless Sehun was no fool. He knew that the moment he set the boy down on his feet, he'd be running down the street to safety just to escape his fate tonight and Sehun was not letting that happen. Hell could still freeze over and he wouldn't change his mind about it.

He managed to shut the door behind him locking it again before taking Luhan to his bedroom tossing him against his bed. He began to strip allowing Luhan's eyes to roam over his perfectly formed body. Luhan stuck out his tongue licking at his bottom lip spying the tight display of muscled abs of Sehun's flat stomach. Every contor of his flesh made him flush over with desire.

He found himself imagining taking small nips and licks here and there at the flesh there with his hungry tongue before he realized what he'd been thinking. He tightly closed his eyes downing his head with flushed cheeks. He scolded himself for such preverted thoughts but how was he supposed to think around a glorious body such as that?

He heard the other chuckling at him causing him to even dare to take a peek. Oh how he wished he hadn't! Now his kidnapper was completely stark naked and hard as hell. His dick was leaking tasty looking precum like it was its favorite job in the world. Luhan wondered how it would taste against his tongue- probably bittersweet, a mix between sugary and salty on his awaiting taste buds.

"Don't be shy, Luhan. Come here and touch me. I know that you want to." Sehun smirked in a knowing manner at the shivering boy sitting upon his bed.

"N-no, you're wrong. Go take care of your 'little' problem and take me home." Luhan muttered taking his eyes off the naked body displayed before him.

"If it's my name that's bothering you, it's Sehun-" he said giving him a sexy lop-sided grin.

"It's not your name, you jerk! You kidnap me and expect me to-" Luhan glowered back in response before Sehun cut him off with a kiss. He felt himself melting against it. Nothing like this has ever happened to him. He was losing control to the other so fast. Usually he was in complete control when it came to sex even when he was the submissive partner.

He felt his back meeting with the soft mattress beneath it as Sehun kissed the breath right out of his body. He was already so needy from just one damn kiss. Fuck! What was happening to him? How can this one man affect him so much?

Focusing his mind back on reality, Luhan tried to push Sehun off him. Pressing his lower body hard against Luhan's Sehun deepened the kiss distracting him once more. Luhan let out a breathy moan without knowing, feeding the other's ego.

Sehun reached down between them to unbutton Luhan's pants. Once it was open, he stuck his hand inside finding out that his angel didn't like to wear any underwear. He clasped his hand around the boy's small length rubbing the soft flesh with his hand. Luhan whimpered at the feeling against his lips. He smirked at this working the apendage slowly in a teasing manner breaking the breathless kiss they'd been sharing moments ago.

"Luhan you have such a small dick. So easy to confuse you with a girl because of it." Sehun mused observing every expression arising on the other's beautiul face.

"S-shut up-p! I-I'm a-ah-a b-boy-y~" Luhan whined out as Sehun painstakingly worked-over his cock.

"Are you now? How many pussies has this little dick actually fucked? Hmm?" Sehun teased qurking up a perfect eyebrow at the boy beneath him.

"B-bastard~" Luhan moaned out in complete anguish. He wanted him to let him cum already or he'd go crazy with needy want.

"I figured as much. You're too beautiful to be a boy, Luhan. You're my naughty little girl, aren't you?" Sehun probed flicking one of his fingers over the head of the boy's dick.

"S-stop~ S-sehun-n~" Luhan whimpered at his touch wanting to end his pain. By this point he was out of his mind only wanting to hit his end.

"Say it. Say that you're my naughty little girl and I'll end your torment right now." Sehun said groaning at the sight laid out before him. He wanted him so bad but he knew to make this night last for the both of them.

"I-I'm y-your-r n-naughty-y l-little-e g-girl-l~ H-happy no- aaahh~" Luhan barely managed when Sehun rubbed him a speed faster than before. Although it wasn't completely where he wanted him to be yet.

Sehun smirked speeding his hand up watching Luhan's head loll back against the bed in esctasy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Then he came soaking the insides of his pants with his cum. He blushed in embarrassment refusing to look the other in his face because of what he'd so shamefully done.

He had no time to react when Sehun pulled his pants down past his waist and off his slender body. He peered down at Luhan's small dick, admiring the cum covered head wanting to taste every inch of him before Luhan tried to cover himself up with his hands. Sehun growled at him gripping his wrists in his hand, he forced them down against the bed at either side of his head.

Luhan gulped down air in to his lungs trying to mentally prepare himself for what he knew the other was about to do to him. He gasped feeling his cock engulfed in the warm craven of the other's mouth. He felt as he licked and sucked at his cock hollowing his cheeks out for better suction making him see the stars of Mount Olympus.

No one had ever given him a blowjob before. He was always the one on his knees doing the blowing. If he knew that it felt like this he would've partake in the act a long time ago.

He tried to will himself to not be affected by his ministrations or buck his hips against his mouth but it was all getting to be too much for him. He whimpered at the nibbling sensation against the underside of his cock closing his eyes at the feeling.

Sehun forced himself away from the boy, leaking even more precum at the sight of his face in complete esctasy. He rosed between the boy's parted thighs lifting him up by his waist in order to remove his shirt. The shirt went over his head thrown somewhere upon the floor before he began marking the clear flesh with tiny lovebites.

"Ahh~" Luhan cried out at the bites made against his sensitive skin then whimpered at the ticklish licks made to them afterwards. He was elated. He was experiencing so many new things that he never knew came with love or sex like he was a pure virgin all over again. He barely knew what to do with himself anymore. He'd fallen hard in to Sehun's trap and he was going nowhere.

"Touch me Luhan. Feel me against your flesh." Sehun said removing himself from off the boy's body sitting up to allow the other some sexual freedom. Luhan lifted himself on his elbows gazing in to the serious eyes of the other. He blushed sitting completely up in between Sehun's legs. With most of his resistance broken down and gone, he reached out a hand placing it upon Sehun's bare broad chest.

Knowing that his chest wasn't were the latter really wanted to feel Sehun grabbed his wrist sliding his hand down to caress his abs. Luhan sucked in a deep breath loving the way Sehun's body felt on the palm of his hand. With courage growing deep in his belly he slid his hand further down touching erection resting between the other's thighs.

He glanced up at the other pleading to hold his erection in his hand. Sehun nodded his head allowing him to caress his sex to his liking. Luhan licked his lips liking the way Sehun's body so easily responded to his. He bowed his head taking a few licks at the mushroom head tasting the bittersweet salty taste of Sehun's precum on the awaiting buds of his tongue. He found that he loved the way he tastes against his tongue.

Luhan dragged his tongue up and down underside inside of the dick's head in his mouth gently caressing the hard shaft with his tongue. Sehun placed his hands on his shoulders feeling himself coming undone by the heated mouth. He slid his dick out of the boy's mouth pushing him back against the bed. He gripped both of his thighs spreading them to seek out his hidden heat there.

Luhan never felt so exposed before watching Sehun with half-lidded eyes. Sehun blew on the pink twitching entrance observing at it clenched on the air pouring in to it. He finally licked at the puckered rim.

Luhan whimpered at the feeling of Sehun's tongue inside of him fucking him open as he told him he would do before. He had the urge to touch himself but he forced himself to hold back. He didn't want to be held against the bed for doing so without permission.

Sehun flicked his tongue deep inside eating the boy out beneath him. He felt Luhan shutter underneath his touch clutching on his tongue inside him. He lifted his legs up giving him more depth within him whilst he lapped at him like a dog. He loved sweet honey taste of the other against his tongue. He was everything he'd ever imagined him to be. And he basked in the glory of it all.

While Luhan was distracted, Sehun nudged a finger slick with his cum inside him joint deep hitting his prostate dead on. Luhan gasped at the feeling, constricting his heat around the suddenly intrusion. He began sliding them around inside below his corkswrewing tongue shattering Luhan's resolve even farther than before.

Luhan was close to his orgasm bubbling, he could sense from deep within. With a couple of more laps at his core Sehun had him soaring, cumming against his own stomach from the over stimulation. Removing himself from his angel's body for a second he peered down at him watching his heeving chest rise and than fall as he tried to steady his erratic breath.

Smiling at him, he aligned his body with his taking the chance to chastely kiss him wrapping him up in the safety of his welcoming embrace. Soon the kiss turned in to a fight for utter dominance with Sehun winning in the end. Open-mouthed kisses where all they shared as Sehun inch by inch slid his bare dick up Luhan's tight restricting ass. Tongues played against each other as he fucked him in to the bed without mercy.

"Haahh~ S-So deep-p~" Luhan moaned wrapping his legs around Sehun's waist whilst he was rocked faster against the sheets of the bed breaking the passion kisses. His words made the latter fuck him deeper with so much more passion. He'd never been fucked so open- so good, it was all going to drive him crazy.

"That's right, Luhan fucking take my love, my naughty little girl." Sehun said groaning with approval pride bubbling up within his chest. He wanted to be the only one to make Luhan feel this way.

"S-sehun-n~ m-more~ n-need-d m-more-e~" Luhan cried out moaning at the feeling of the fiction within his heat but it wasn't fast enough for him and he knew that the latter could give him so much more.

"You want more, I'll give you more." Sehun panted fucking him harder than he'd ever fuck anyone in his entire life. Hitting his prostate every time. He leaned down to sucking the crook of his neck fucking him so deep while he moaned beneath him. He felt so good inside, squeezing his dick just like that.

The head broad of the bed was rattling against the wall with his rough movements but he didn't care. He was in euphoria taking Luhan with him with each slam of his hips against his bare ass.

"C-cumming-g~ S-sehun-n I-I'm c-cumming-g~" Luhan mewled whimpering at the sensation building in his gut. He was about to burst and he knew it would more than he ever had in his entire life.

"Not without me you aren't!" he hissed at him changing their positions lifting him up on his lap. He grinded his hips up in to the tight heat engulping his dick as the latter pressed down against him accepting the much wanted friction. And then it hits them hard. They were cumming in tidalwaves, Sehun inside Luhan and Luhan against the both of their stomachs. They panted just staying in the same position not daring to move or Sehun may lose his cool again.

"Are you okay, Luhan? I think I might've over done it." he asked voice full of worry.

"Yes, I'm fine and you were perfect just the way you were." Luhan panted leaning against his broad chest for support on his lap.

"Luhan?" he called his name sweetly.

"Y-yes-s." Luhan stammered gazing up at him melting under the caring look in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you again?" he inquired cutely with a pout gracing his lips. Luhan chuckled grabbing Sehun's face in his hands leaning down to kiss him. They fell in to the kiss, neither wanting to let the other go. It has been a long time since Luhan had ever felt so much love and safety from another human being and he was relishing in the feeling of it.

"Will you be mine, Luhan?" he enquired holding in his breath, heart beating faster inside of his chest. He was scared- terrified even of hearing his answer so he prepared himself for the worse heart break of his life.

"YES!" Luhan exclaimed as Sehun's eyes widen in utter shock at what he'd just heard. He shook his head thinking that he was just imagining things until Luhan pulled him against him making them fall to the bed again in a heep of limbs and open-mouth kisses. Yes, the future was already starting to look brighter for the newly created couple.v


	2. Extra CH 1: Flawed Perfection

Luhan woke up running to the bathroom almost tripping over his own shoes as he does. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilette feeling terrible. He had been this way for two weeks now and it was starting to drive him mad.

He had already made sure to put in a doctor's appointment since last week and his appointment was some time that day in the evening. He hadn't seen Sehun since the night they'd become more than stalker and victim to each other. It was weird, but he got the feeling of abandonment inside his heart every time he thought of the other man.

After hacking up the little bit of water left inside his stomach he got up from the floor flushing the toilette with an out-stretched hand. He grabbed the countertop to steady his feeting whilst he peered at the damage no sleep for almost two weeks had been causing him. He sighed at his reflection. He looked terrible and felt even more so. His skin was illingly pale and his eyes blood-shot red.

He turned on the tap letting the cold water run in to his palms before splashing it upon his face. He grabbed a nearby face towel wiping his wet face off in annoyance. He was tired and he needed to go back to bed but he knew that he wouldn't considering the fact that his mind won't allow it.

He had wanted to cry. He missed Sehun's warm presence so much. The only thing he had of his boyfriend's was the t-shirt he gave him the night they'd first had sex. He whimpered at the thought wondering what the other had been doing all this time.

He left the bathroom heading straight for the kitchen to make him some tea since that was the only thing he could currently keep down without barfing it back up. He sat at the kitchen table listening to the coffee maker brew his tea. He didn't feel like doing anything today considering the fact that he was always so sick and nauseous lately.

His only friend Kyungsoo wasn't answering his phone as well recently and it was all making him depressed. Plus he had stopped prostituting officially when Sehun became his boyfriend so he had nothing to really do with his time anymore. The coffee maker beeped allotting that his tea was done.

He got up from the table making his way back to the coffee maker. He couldn't wait to find out what the hell was wrong with him. He was past tired with his crazy mood changes and nausea.

Sehun stood in his bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. He had just taken a long well-needed shower. He was in nothing but a towel dripping wet with water all over his well toned body.

He scoffed at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had grown past his ears and he had a soft brown beard growing above his lips which in his opinion didn't fit him at all. He ran his hand through his currently lengthy brown hair.

It was time to get a cut and a shave. Maybe he'd dye it as well. He wasn't really sure. He was too excited to see the love of his life after two long miserable weeks without him. He wanted to see him earlier so that he could plan their first date but he always began to be too busy thanks to his dad's huge conglomerate.

Now that he was free he planned to surprise him with an at home visit and some sex toys because he'd been sex deprived for way too long goddamnit! He couldn't wait to see his lover spread out before his eyes once again begging for his touch. Fuck! He had to calm down. He needs to be patient about this. He won't rush anything once he is in full range of his petite lover.

He walked out of the bathroom drying himself off as he does. He got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt before he left his home heading to a barber shop to fix his appearance up a bit. He needed a new look good enough to wow his new boyfriend.

Luhan sat in the doctor's office whilst the doctor assessed his documents on what was going on inside of his body. He sat nervously playing with his fingers waiting for the news. He wondered if he was sick.

Did he have an STD from all of the prostituting he'd previously done even though he had used protection and made sure of his clients were clean before proceeding foreword with any sexual activities? The thought had him frightened. What if he passed something on to Sehun? He'd never forgive him for that. Ever.

He stared at his hands trying to keep himself calm and from panicking about what was going on with his body. He was about to cry when the doctor began to speak again gathering his attention on to her. She smiled at him cheeringly but he felt anything but cheerful at the moment.

"Don't worry Lu Han, everything's fine with your body-" Dr. Liu began before the worrywart that Luhan is interrupted her.

"Then why do I feel so miserable? All I do is vomit so I can't eat anything but drink tea." Luhan whined to her and Dr. Liu smiled taking his hand in his.

"I don't know how to say this to you but I'll try my best. Well you see some males are born with this mutated gene in their DNA that allows for the male to become impregnated-" Dr. Liu started again squeezing the terrified boy's hand for reassurance.

"Come on Dr. Liu, you can't really think I'd believe that I can get pregnant- that I am pregnant! That's impossible! I'm a goddamn man!" Luhan shouted releasing her hold on his hand. He cried but there were no tears. He couldn't really release the way he was feeling because he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Please calm down, Lu Han. You don't want to put too much stress on the baby. Now tell me when was the last time you had unprotected sex?" Dr. Liu tried to reason with the upset and shocked male as he cried.

"Two weeks ago. You don't have to worry, I know who the father of my unborn child is." Luhan whimpered out gaining his voice once more. He peered down at his lap too embarrassed to look at her again. He was so ashamed. He'd gotten knocked up out of wedlock and he used to be a fucking prostitute- what a way to bring a baby in to the damn world.

"Since your case is rare and very special, I'm going to be your doctor hence forth. Here's my card. I put my home number on the back just in case of emergencies. I know that it will be difficult for you but please remember to eat healthy and take care of yourself properly for you and the baby's sake. Okay Lu Han? Congratulations on becoming a parent! I'm sure you'll be great mother when the time comes." Dr. Liu stated as sweetly as she could muster to him so that he would have a harmful mood swing in her office.

"Okay. That's fine. Thank you." Luhan whispered getting up to leave her office. He left the hospital feeling dejected. He was fucking pregnant! Him! A man was having a fucking baby. There was a fetus growing inside of him. What if he told Sehun and he bolted on them? No! He can't let that happen to them. He won't allow it. This was the latter's fault for fucking him without a damn condom.

He left the hospital making his way home to sulk in the confinements of own his bedroom. He just wanted crawl in to a hole and die. At least he didn't obtain any deadly diseases. What the hell was he going to do with a kid? He had barely grown up himself.

Sehun stood outside his boyfriend's apartment nervous like a high school boy going on his first date. He hadn't seen the latter in two weeks. He wondered if he was mad at him for not at least picking up the phone to call him every once in a while.

Of course he had a reason for that- work. And if he had heard his lover's sweet voice he would have left work countless of times to kiss him all over every chance he got. Nonetheless if he wanted to do this right he had make sure he had a stable bank account in order to take care of his little prince.

He just about to knock on the door when it opened up to him and he beheld the most beautiful sight in the entire world. His perfect boyfriend at the door in nothing but a t-shirt- the very same t-shirt he'd lent him two weeks prior that showcased his sexy bare legs perfectly.

He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes in a cute manner making Sehun hard in the crotch area. He sighed. What was he going to do with his boyfriend when he kept doing these naughty things to his heart?

Luhan jumped at the sound of his boyfriend's breathing. He was shocked to see him standing looking the part of a dark prince with his hair cut and dyed black matching the clothes he was wearing. He just wanted to pull him in to his arms and kiss him to death to show him just how much his appearance was affecting him because he was sexy but at the same he just missed him so much.

"Whoa there Lu. What's gotten in to my little prince today?" Sehun laughed amused by his sweet boyfriend's behavior as he walked up to Luhan wrapping him protectively in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much." Luhan explained a pout causing the elders heart to beat even faster inside of his chest at the sight of his sinful lips.

"Well you don't have to worry Luv, I'm not going anywhere. C'mon let's get you back inside before you catch a cold." Sehun smiled gracious down at him leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"Sehun, I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that you will believe me when I do tell it to you." Luhan said pulling away from his boyfriend turning away from his embrace allowing the elder to easily backhug him.

"Okay, I promise." Sehun chuckled at the pretty boy's attitude and odd behavior. he forced the younger male to turn around and face him only calming down once he noticed the frown etched upon Luhan's pretty face..

"Don't laugh." Luhan scolded the elder with a grimaced crossing over his features. Sehun reached up cupping his petite boyfriend's face in the palm of his hands gaze burning in a softer light as he took in how the younger male was actually feeling.

"I won't." Sehun responded leaning in to press a sweet reassuring kiss upon his boyfriend's forehead as worried began to fill his dark brown orbs.

Luhan gulped down his fear only choosing to speak to his boyfriend again afterwards,

"I-I'm p-preg-nant..."


End file.
